


Short Harry Potter Drabbles

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Snily FRIENDSHIP, Super short drabbles that are too short to be posted alone, collection of drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple short HP drabbles that are way too short to post on their own. This will continually be updated with short HP drabbles. So far, there's only three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Harry Potter Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: My name is not JK Rowling, therefore I do not own any of the characters in these stories. Since I am not JK Rowling, I don't own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, and an account.  
> Enjoy!

One-sided Dramione drabble, titled "Take That, Self!"

 

He didn't know how this happened. I mean really, Draco, she's a mudblood Gryffindor with wild bushy hair! What could you possibly see in her? 

He'd have this internal argument with himself every day he'd see Hermione and his heart would flutter for a split second. 

Really, it's not like she had high blood status or was part of a prominent family in the Wizarding community. 

For Merlin's sake, she was a Gryffindor! A know it all! And a mudblood! What could he even see in her? She was everything his "kind" despised. 

"Come on, Draco. It's nothing. You're just flustered. What could you possibly see in her? She's nothing. What could she mean to you? Nothing." He'd say to himself. 

"Everything. She's everything to me." He replied, one day, to himself. 

"Take that self!" He thought as he ran to find her and tell her that instead of her hand impacting his face, it should've been her lips.

 

* * *

Snily Friendship drabble, titled "We Can't Go Back To How It Used To Be."

 

Severus Snape could never understand why a remarkable witch like Lily Evans even cared about him. After everything he put her through, she stuck by him. All the bullying from the other students. Until that one fateful day when she intervened, the word just slipped out of his mouth. 

"Mudblood." He saw the look of hurt register on her face. He knew that it hurt the worst coming from him. He'd told her that there was nothing wrong with her parents both being muggles. But here he was, throwing that in her face when all she'd done was try to stick up for him. 

He went to apologize to her later that night but she wouldn't take it. He didn't blame her though. She made a fair point, the dark magic he was being pulled into, the new friends he'd made, were part of their friendship falling apart. It was his fault. 

As much as he hated James Potter, he hoped that he would treat Lily how she deserved to be treated. Which is not something he'd be able to do right now, the Dark Arts and loving a muggleborn didn't exactly go hand in hand. 

Their friendship died like a flower when it was plucked out of the ground, but they never stopped caring for each other. Even when she got married, a part of her still cared about him. 

They'd always care about each other, no matter what, though. 

 

* * *

Rose/Scorpius drabble titled "It's A Whole Different Time Now."

 

Growing up, Scorpius heard exciting stories of his father's school days. He heard stories about a wizard named Harry Potter who defeated the Dark Lord, he learned about Hippogriffs and that they'll attack if they feel intimitated, and so much more. 

One lesson his father kept weaving into his mind was equality. Growing up, his father was raised to believe in the values of blood purity. However, during the Great Battle at Hogwarts, he learned that it didn't matter. His father would tell him stories of a witch who was known as the brightest witch of her age but was picked on by the Slytherins because of her blood status. His father constantly told him that he would not tolerate any intolerance to anyone based on blood status. 

When Scorpius went to school, he met a smart witch who was sassy enough to go head to head with him. They soon became great friends. They helped each other with assignments and he would defend her if anyone picked on her for being "too smart." 

When Scorpius told his father about this witch, he believed he was in love with, his father chuckled and said, "Huh. So I guess Weasley didn't do too bad after all." 

While Ron and Draco still had a bit of animosity towards each other, they managed to push it to the side, for the most part, for the sake of their children. 

They refused to let their children grow up with the prejudices they'd grown up with. 


End file.
